Garfield and Friends, S2 EP15
Air Date September 16 1989 First Segment: Rip Van Kitty M''ain article: Rip Van Kitty'' Rip Van Kitty: At the park, Garfield falls asleep, whereas Jon resents his sloth and decides that if Garfield wants to sleep where everyone else is enjoying the outdoors, so be it. Garfield is glad he won and falls asleep. 20 years later, Garfield awakens to a retro-futuristic world as an elderly version of himself and goes home to be greeted by Jon, who now has a long white beard. Garfield does not like the future, as all food has been processed into a pill. Although TVs are now the size of walls, the only thing worth watching is an aged Binky the Clown show, which gets interrupted by a news report that Earth is under attack by space aliens who eat everything in sight, then sleep 23 hours a day. The invaders turn out to be a race of Garfields! Garfield, who locked himself in another room, remarks he should have seen that one coming. Garfield then realizes Nermal is still alive, and will be glad to see an aging, decrepit cat. However, Nermal appears as the same cute kitten as always, causing Garfield to beg the invaders to abduct him. This wakes up Garfield for real, who realizes it was only a nightmare. He goes to see Jon, who is glad Garfield is joining him in the park instead of snoozing his life away. Garfield expects lunch, then Jon presents Garfield and himself with a pill. Thinking that the nightmare is real, Garfield runs away screaming, whereas Jon remarks to Odie why Garfield was scared of a simple vitamin pill, then presents his lunch of a sumptous barbeque. Second Segment: Grabbity Orson reads a story about an astronaut landing on a planet in outer space, and he mentions the planet’s low gravitational pull. Booker asks why one would float in outer space, and Orson begins to explain the law of gravity until Roy interrupts him and explains it instead. Even though Roy’s explanation is thorough, he calls the phenomenon “grabbity”. Booker begins to question how grabbity could make things go down when his kite would go up. Just before he begins to fly it, a worm ties the tassel to his foot, which eventually sends him flying up into the air with the kite. Meanwhile, Wade begins to worry that the law of grabbity may be repealed, and he tries to anchor himself to the ground. This gives Roy the idea to stage a phony newscast stating that just that has happened. Wade runs off in terror just before Orson comes up and puts an end to Roy’s prank. Orson then explains how difficult things would be if grabbity really was repealed, to the point that Roy imagines that he’s floating away into space. After Orson brings him back to reality, he tries to take Wade’s anchoring equipment for safety until he remembers that he came up with the phony newscast. Booker then shows up behind him upside down, which confirms to Roy that grabbity had been repealed, and he runs away. It is then revealed that Booker is hanging upside down because he is still attached to his kite. Notes * Lanolin does not speak in this episode. * When the astronaut fights the alien, it's roar is that of Godzilla. Third Segment: The Big Catnap The Big Catnap: Jon's mother sends him a box of homemade cookies, and tries to avoid Garfield, who eats them every year they are delivered. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Articles without images